The Snow Queen and The Ninja
by Neonpink237
Summary: ... SUMMARY COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful snowflakes (you all reading this). One of my beautiful fans, Allstorygirl wrote this awesome story, I just acted like an editor and publisher. The idea belongs to her. I hope you all like it. Here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

Lloyd walked into the living room only to see Cole and Kai on the couch, eating potato chips. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Lloyd, filled with curiosity. "Gonna watch a movie" said Cole. "Is it Frozen?" asked Lloyd, curiosity increasing in him. They both hissed at him simultaneously. "Geesh, okay fine, I'm going! I'm going!" Lloyd mumbled as he stormed out of the room.

Lloyd walked around, dying of boredom, when he noticed Zane was doing something peculiar, which wasn't new for him since Zane always did the craziest things. "Hey Zane what are you doing?" asked Lloyd, voice filled with not only curiosity but boredom. "Meditating, it's a perfect way to pass the time. Would you like to join me?" asked Zane, not opening his eyes. "Yea – no thanks. Be back later'' Lloyd ran to get his bike, hopped on it, then went for a little ride.

_In Arendelle…_

Anna skated around the castle halls, extremely bored, when she noticed her sister's bedroom door was sealed shut. /Elsa may wanna do something fun/ Anna thought. She stopped at her big sis's door and knocked on it like she did when she was little. "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked in her singy – song voice. "No, Anna, I'm sorry, I'm really busy" Elsa apologized. "It's okay, I'll find something to do" Anna sighed and went out for a walk around Arendelle.

_Back to Lloyd…_

Lloyd was riding his bike on the streets between the beautiful and magical kingdom, Arendelle and Ninjago, praying for something interesting to happen. He put his earphones on and listened to his favorite song. He got so distracted with listening to the awesome music that he wasn't watching where he was going. Just then some young ginger haired girl was crossing the street. Lloyd noticed her and stopped just in time. The bike almost crashed into poor, young Anna

When Lloyd finally gained balance on his bike, he stopped it and ran to Anna, whom was on the ground. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! A-are you hurt?!" said Lloyd, his medium high pitched voice filled with worry. "I'm okay, OTHER THAN THE FACT YOU NEARLY RAN ME OVER WITH THAT GREEN MONSTER THINGABOB!" Scolded Anna, pointing at Lloyd's motionless bike.

''I'm sorry, Here, let me help you up" offered Lloyd as he extended his hand towards Anna. "I'm fine, thank you" Anna huffed as she pulled herself up. "I-I'm Lloyd Garmadon, the Golden Ninja" Lloyd smiled and still had his hand extended towards Anna. Anna looked sheepish. She had just scolded the Golden Ninja! "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. Sorry for screaming at you" Anna smiled slightly.

"The queen? Oh I'm so, so sorry my queen." Lloyd said, bowing. "No, no it's okay, I'm not that princess… I mean if you'd hit my sister Elsa it would be an issue. But, lucky you, it's just me" Anna chuckled. "Oh okay. Well, let me make it up to you for almost running over you with my bike. How about I invite you and your sister over for dinner. You can meet my family!" Lloyd, offered, with enthusiasm.

"Sure… I'll try to convince my sister" Anna accepted the offer.

"Great! See you then!" Lloyd said as he hopped on his bike and rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Back at the ninjas' place at dinner time_…

_I_t was Zane's night to cook and he had been in the kitchen for 3 hours. Lloyd was about to tell them about tomorrow, but he was worried about how they would react. /It probably won't be too bad, they'll just get shocked/ Lloyd thought. Before he had made his mind, Zane walked back outside. "Lloyd, I just realized you have not told us how your ride was?" Zane said, in a robotic tone. "Well it was fun. But guess who I almost ran over with my bike?" asked Lloyd.

"The Queen of Arendelle?'' Cole joked. "Close, I met Princess Anna and she's coming over with the queen and you know what, she knew I was the golden ninja!" said Lloyd. "Cool!" Jay jumped up. "Great… another problem Lloyd caused. Who's coming this time?'' asked Kai, as clueless as ever. "The QUEEN and the PRINCESS of Arendelle" said Lloyd, his voice full of pride. ''WHAT?! Lloyd! WHAT'D YOU GET US INTO!'' shouted Kai. A few minutes later, Zane walked out with dinner. "Yum!" Jay exclaimed as they all began to eat.

_At Arendelle…_

Anna ran around the castle, trying to fine Elsa. "Elsa?" She called her once in a while. She finally found her sister. "Hello Anna. What is it?" Elsa asked, slightly puzzled. Anna ran to her sister and hugged her. Elsa, even though shocked, hugged her sister back. "Guess what sis?" asked Anna. "What?" Elsa looked down at her little sister. "I almost got run over by a bike!" Anna said, optimistically. "WHAT?! Did you get hurt?! How did you?! I swear when I get my hands on who did it, they'll be so sorry!"

** I'll try to write more soon… sorry Allstorygirl. I'm having Author's Block for now… **


End file.
